JUMP
by Shadow1759
Summary: Mark and Sean were just regular kids when a spontaneous moment changed everything. Rated T For Violence.
1. Intro

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any characters from Pokemon, Digimon, Soul Eater, or whatever other franchises may come up as the story progresses!**

On a fateful day such as this one, you would expect the setting to be interesting right? Well you thought wrong. It was a normal boring day at school. In fact, it was so boring that a couple of students fell asleep on their desks. They were best friends and they did everything together. The taller, more muscular one was Mark. Mark had cocoa bean smooth brown skin. He wore a gray hoodie, red sneakers, and blue jeans every day and his hair was practically a buzz cut. His favorite things were video games, going to the gym, and eating lots of food. Not your average 13 year old, but pretty close. The other teen we are discussing is Sean. Sean was tan, around 5'5", and much less bulky than Mark. He liked to change his clothes much more frequently than Mark. He almost always incorporated purple into his wardrobe, though. Today he wore a purple T-Shirt, blue jeans, and Sperrys. He had short, chocolaty brown hair that spiked up in the front and was very social. He liked to do everything, go everywhere, and meet everyone. His favorite things were chilling with friends, making friends, running track, and playing video games.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sean's P.O.V  
>_<strong>

_What does Algebra even do for me, like how am I even going to use this?! Ugh. Calm down Sean, and stop talking to yourself. Not talking. Thinking. Ok I am just gonna mentally shut up now._

"Sean what do you think?" the teacher, Mrs. Kelley, teased as she saw him daydreaming at his desk.  
>"Or you Mark? Come solve it on the board for us," she said.<p>

I looked over and saw Mark snoozing too.

"Huh? What?" he groaned as he woke up.

"The problem, Mr. Ward. Come and do it." she said impatiently.****

"Oh, yes ma'am." he replied sheepishly.

As he stood up, something strange happened. Everything suddenly turned black and white except for Mark and I. We looked at each other immediately.

"What's happening!" I yelled at him.

"I don't know! And what are those!" Mark yelled back as he pointed out the window.

Two floating balls of energy, one purple and one orange, were zipping outside the window. They flew straight through it and came to us. The purple one hovered in front of me. The orange one zipped over to Mark and hovered in front of him. I looked at him urgently. He did the same. Then I watched as the ball zipped into his chest. His eyes glowed crimson red and a mark burned over his right eye. I felt my body crumple onto the ground, bouncing off of the desk. Then everything went dark.


	3. Chapter 2

I awoke with my head pounding and throbbing fiercely. "OW!" I yelled.

"Calm down man, you hit your head way harder than I did when we fell that's all," a voice said off to his left. He knew it was Mark.

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM? WE HAD **THINGS **FLY INTO US!" I screeched.

"Just open your eyes," he replied.

And so I did. I was in a bright blue painted room. A hospital. In a hospital bed. Mark was in the one next to me. In the middle, a T.V screen was positioned at the foot of the beds. I started to have a panic attack. I HATE hospitals. And needles? How about no. I started gasping for breath and beating my pillow when Mark grabbed my arm.  
>"Calm down, I know you don't like hospitals, but we need to stay together and we need to stay calm. Think about other things," he told me in a soothing voice.<p>

"Okay." I took a few breaths. "Okay, I'm calm."

"Okay good. Now, they put this T.V here and told me to play the film in it when you woke up," he stated.

"One second," I interrupted him sharply as he grabbed for the remote on the desk in between us."Who is they?"I questioned.

"I don't know. They said the video would explain it. But basically, what I do know is when those ball things zipped into us and we collapsed, they found us. "They" are some sort of organization who recruits people to fight bad guys. Kinda like a video game, huh? Anyway, apparently we gained some sort of powers. Well this video seems to have some explanations so please no more interruptions," he stated.

"Okay," I replied weakly.

Mark tapped the power button on the remote and the T.V turned on with a "press play" screen. He did.

There was a man dressed in a crisp navy blue suit and wore a navy fedora. He was standing in an empty room with a dummy next to him. He began to talk.  
>"Hello. If you are watching this you have been recruited for the non-governmental organization PFSH, or the Protection From Supernatural Harm agency. I am here to demonstrate and explain what is happening to you. Let me state this now, this is not some elaborately staged prank or fun video game you can pick up, this is REAL LIFE. Continuing what I was saying, the PFSH (everyone just calls it The Organization) recruits special people chosen by the elements. The elements are Fire-" <p>

At that moment, Mark's eyes faintly glowed orange.

"Water, Wind, Steel, Wood or Plant, Earth, Ice, Lightning, Light, and Darkness."

I felt strange at the last word. Suddenly, everything was tinted a deep purple. It lasted only for a few seconds. Afterwards, I glanced at Mark and saw he was just as shocked as I was.

"Now, you should have had some sort of reaction when your element's name was spoken. Most likely, your eyes glowed a color and the world seemed to be tinted for a few seconds. Do not fret, that doesn't happen every time the word is spoken. A chosen few of The Organization have the power to invoke other's elements. I am one of these few. Recall the elements I listed. You are the only one of your element. The elements only choose one vessel."  
>"Moving on, you will be able to transform into different members from different video game franchises. This is a very real process, not a game. Since my element is Lightning, my aura is generally a yellow color. I would like to inform you now, I am the King of The Organization. I am not a man to fool around, so do not believe this is some crazy special effects. "<p>

His face became very solemn and serious. A yellow circle began to form at his feet. It slowly rose upwards. After it came over his head, it dissipated. He was no longer a man. He was a wolfish creature with spikes coming from his chest, hands, and feet. A Lucario, I recognized. Except something was different. His fur, instead of a darkish blue, was a bright yellow. (like the shiny Lucario for all you Pokemon fans out there) His chest fur, instead of being a whitish yellow, was pure, bright, white.

"This is one of said transformations. All members of The Organization are Lucarios for their PokeTransformation. If you rise in the rankings, you may also get a unique bird PokeTransformation. For instance-"

The King's wolfish features began to tighten. Another yellow circle appeared at his feet. It did the same as before, dissipating above his newly formed head. He was now a bright yellow bird flying in midair with blue and yellow lightning zipping across his body. This time, he was a Zapdos.

"Now, each of your forms has a unique purpose. The Lucario transformation is for fighting. If you obtain a bird transformation, it is mostly used for getting around and running away."

The King once again formed a yellow circle at his talons and it rose up, transforming him back into a man.

"As you can see, I am a man once again. Watch as I punch this dummy."  
>He turned and punched the dummy straight in the face. It didn't budge at all.<p>

"This dummy is made of hardened steel. No human would be able to budge it. However, a Lucario transformation should do the job. Reminder: There are two classes of members. There is the speed class and power class. Since I am a practiced professional, I am fairly good at both. However, you will need to choose. Think while I demonstrate."

He transformed once again into a Lucario. He turned around, preparing for another blow to the dummy. His right fist began to glow and crackle with electricity. He delivered another punch to the dummy's face. This time, it blew straight off and hit the wall opposite to him.

"Do you see now this is no game? Additionally, you may use a weapon or weapons. Power classes tend to go for the battle axes or war hammers. Speedy types usually go with the dual swords or daggers. My weapon of choice is what I call the "Thunder Blast." Observe."

He held out his spiked hand and faced it palm up. It began to crackle with electricity again. This time, it compressed into a ball. He threw it in the air. The ball exploded outward, and the bits of lightning strung themselves together to form a bow. He then threw another ball of electricity to form a quiver of lightning arrows. He took an arrow out of the quiver now strung over his back and strung it onto the bow. He aimed at the dummy's chest. The arrow flew and hit where the heart would precisely be. Then, the dummy exploded. When the smoke cleared, the King's bow and arrows were gone. There was nothing left of the dummy except a few scorch marks in the freshly polished wooden floor.

"As you can tell, weapons can be quite powerful. You may also use your energy for attacks."

The King spun around again towards the wall. He held both his hands out, one over another. Particles in the air glowed yellow and flew into his frontal hand. It started to glow bright yellow. The King let out a fierce scream, and outward from his hand, a beam of light with electricity crackling on the side blasted.

"That is enough demonstrations for today."

The King, once more, transformed. This time, back into a human.

"Soon, agents will come and get you for testing. Congratulations, and good luck."

The T.V shut itself off.

I stared at Mark. He stared at me. We both looked at each other with such disbelief and worry, it was almost like we had a psychic connection or something.

At that moment, the door opened. A man wearing an outfit that was most certainly CIA-verified barged in.

"Ah, there you guys are! I've been dying to meet you! My name's Mikey, and I am a member of the King's elite council. I am the only elemental on there, in fact. I am the vessel of the Plant element. It sounds lame but tru-u-st me it is hardcore. Anyway follow me! We are gonna go test you guys. So talk to me while we walk, tell me about yourselves!" he said all of this very quickly. He was like a hyper peppy cheerleader on steroids.

"Well," I began shakily, "My name is Sean. I love video games and I hate effort, except track. For more Organization-related talking, my apparent "element" is Darkness, and I have chosen to be a speed class considering I love running."

"Sounds great! What about you?" he nodded towards Mark.

"Well, my name is Mark, me and Sean are best friends, I also hate effort in any shape or form unless it involves weight lifting or something of the sort. I love video games too. My element is supposed to be Fire, and I have chosen power class because I love being strong!" Mark stated breathlessly as we jogged along the hallway.

"Well, you guys seem PERFECT for this, and since you will always be working as a team, the contrast is great!" Mikey said.  
>"WAIT!" he yelled as he suddenly stopped.<br>He turned left and put the tag he had hung around his neck in a card reader. The door next to it made a clicking sound. He turned the handle, flashed a smile, and held the door open.

I sauntered into the door cautiously. There was a fork. I could see two doors on either side.

"Okay guys, this is where I have to go. I'll be waiting right outside! See ya soon!" Mikey hollered.

I stepped towards the right door and Mark the left, with our backs facing each other, almost touching.

"Are you ready?" I whispered to him.

"Oh yeah!" he whispered back confidently.

I took a deep breath and entered my door. I heard Mark's close behind me right before mine. I let out a small gasp. I was in a huge room as big as a football field with rows upon rows of the dummies showed in the video. I looked up, and there seemed to be no ceiling at all! The floor was a gleaming white. On the wall opposite of me, there was a glass window. There were several scientists crowded around a monitor. Someone came in the door behind me. I spun around and saw a man similar to Mikey, yet very solemn. He handed me a headset without speaking and exited. I heard voices.

"Hello Sean, can you hear me?"

"Yes, are you one of those guys in the panel over there?" I questioned quickly.

"Very observant! Indeed I am. The first step is transforming. It may seem like a big task, but it's really not. I will warn you, however, your first transformation is always the hardest. You will go a little crazy with the power, but you will harness it within the first minute or so. All you have to do is focus. Think very clearly about a Lucario. When your transformation is complete, a mirror will drop down to show you what you look like. Begin!" the voice shouted. Then, the headset's buzzing noise died. I took them off and set them carefully on the ground.

I began to breathe deeply. I closed my eyes and pictured a Lucario. I must have concentrated for an hour. Then finally, I felt something. Almost like wind whipping at me. I snapped open my eyes and yelled in surprise. A purple tornado surrounded me, swirling around me. It began to shrink and shrink. I felt a voice in my head.

_Sean, my chosen vessel, you will do well. Remember, Darkness is not always a bad thing_.

The tornado shrank to form a dark purple ring. It slowly rose over my body. I felt my body morphing. When the ring dissipated, I felt very strange. My legs felt so powerful I thought I could kick straight through a steel wall. Something told me I could… My arms felt much stronger and pulsating with power. I had one clear feeling. Power. I felt totally in control, totally unstoppable. A mirror was lowered on a rope from the seemingly endless ceiling. I gasped when I saw what I was. I was a jet black Lucario with a mark over my right eye. It kind of looked like an eight in an incomplete box. The second circle of the eight was my actual eye.

**Mark's P.O.V**

_One dummy, down. Another. That makes thirty five down._ I thought to myself. I struck each dummy down easily with my flame coated fist. They either exploded from the energy or they simply fell apart from the sheer force.

_I hope Sean's doing well. Well, he's probably already done considering how long it took me to transform._

Pop. One head went flying.

Boom. One melted pile of steel. The scientists in the panel were watching.

_I am done with this time wasting. _ I thought.

I concentrated and opened my fist, palm up, as the King had done in the video. Streams of fire started to form out of thin air. I had a hovering ball almost as big as the room levitating above me, purely made of fire. I willed it to compress. It became a ball the size of a marble.

_This is the moment. It's time._

I jumped so high all the dummies were just pinpricks on the polished white floor. I found the center of them quickly. I came to a midair halt and threw the marble-sized fire ball as hard as I could towards the middle. I landed on the ground on both feet, surprisingly unhurt from the fall. Then, a fiery explosion decimated everything.

Ding ding ding. **I win.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Sean's P.O.V**

I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I looked upon the rows and rows of dummies in front of me.

_I have nothing but my bare hands! What do they want me to do?! UGHHH!_

_Well, I can change that. _A voice whispered in my mind. My head suddenly cleared as if it was a polluted nuclear plant before. It was like watching a video in 140p and then changing it to 1080. I held my hands out in front of me, and felt leather handgrips. I tugged, and the air shimmered. Two obsidian swords cloaked in purple flame slid into existence silently. I stared, shocked at my own actions. I walked up to the nearest dummy and put the point of my right sword into its iron sternum. I pulled back my arm, and lunged. The sword slid through the steel as if it were butter. When I pulled away my arm, I saw a gaping hole in the middle of the dummy's chest. I looked on the ground and I had an idea. I saw the shadows of all the dummies in the entire football stadium-sized room. I nudged my way through the dummies towards the middle. There was a nice spot in front of the exactly middle dummy. The designers of this room must have been OCD, because everything was perfectly symmetrical. I felt my arms move themselves as my two swords crossed in midair. Every shadow on the ground, including mine, was sucked into the space above my swords. Hovering above them was a blackish-purplish ball the size of a basketball. I felt myself thinking orders to it, as if it could understand. Apparently it could.

The ball sunk right into the floor and burst, turning the white marble tiles of the ground to a jet black. The dummies began to slowly have the shadow energy creep up their metallic bodies. Once it reached the top, the dummies began to dissolve, the shadows going back into the ground. After about a minute of creeping shadows and evaporating dummies, the entire room was clear except for me and the pitch black floor. I felt the shadows being sucked into me as the ground cleared back to a gleaming white. I was like some sort of black hole. My shadow hopped out of the crowd and straight back to where it belonged. However, the rest weren't so lucky. I held out my hand, palm up, and they were sucked in. They were all gone.

I took a deep breath, and began to walk towards the headset, still perfectly intact. I noticed it didn't have a shadow. I picked it up and asked for permission to leave. A small voice came back.

"Uh-Sure. Yeah. Do that. I mean, if you want." He practicially winced as he said it.

He sounded afraid. Why? Did I do something wrong?

I walked towards the exit and pushed. When I returned to the room, Mark was just walking out. I looked past him into his room. The ground look charred, and I gave a little internal smile. I looked down and hadn't even noticed I was human again. I looked back up and Mark gave a very weak reassuring smile. We walked together towards where the fork began. Mikey was standing in the hall, an ecstatic expression on his face.

"Did I do something wrong Mikey? When I asked to leave, the scientist acted as if he had seen a ghost!" I immediately asked.

"No no no, you guys were amazing! No one in the history of The Organization has ever been that good on his or her test! I think you guys are going to be able to start missions immediately! Normal initiates have to train for at least a couple of weeks before they even get to imagine your skill level! It was so cool! I watched both of you that monitor over there. Excellent use of resources Sean, and excellent display of your fiery wrath Mark!" He said very quickly and vociferously, true to his personality.

Mark and I began to laugh out of relief. Suddenly, a buzzing began to come out of Mikey's earpiece. He pressed a button on the side, and a voice began to speak. I couldn't hear any of the words.

"Roger, sir. Right away." He uniformly replied.

Mark and I stared at each other curiously. Mikey pressed the button again and clapped his hands together.

"Okay guys, I was right! (as usual) The king wants to meet with you to assign your first mission. Follow me!" he said joyfully as he twirled around and walked down the hall to the door we entered through. He half turned, smiled at us across his shoulder, and pushed the door open.


	5. Chapter 4

**Mark's P.O.V**

Mikey turned the doorknob and pushed open the door into the hallway we came through. But it wasn't the hallway we came through. The floor was now white tile like before, but had random neon colors flashing wherever people stepped. And there were a lot of people. People in lab coats, people in CIA-suits like Mikey, people carrying around briefcases! Mikey began to walk forward and I watched as the tile his foot touched turned a vivid hot pink. I looked over at Sean to make sure he was still behind me, because we were walking single file down the hallway, through the labyrinth of people and Technicolor. He looked as weak and tired as I felt. When he came out of that training room, he looked like he was bursting with energy, but now he looked drained. He had purple circles under his eyes I was sure weren't there when I last looked at him. Judging by the way he studied my face and body movements, he must be thinking the same thing.

A couple of minutes ago, I had felt perfectly fine, more than fine actually. But now, I felt exhausted and my body felt so sore it was liked I jumped into a wall. I turned back towards Mikey and almost ran into him as he stopped to turn to an opening in the hallway. I looked past his shoulder, and saw the most regal set of double doors in the entire building. There was another card reader on this door too. Mikey stuck his card in, and pulled it back out. A fingerprint reader and keyboard came out. With one hand, he pressed his right thumb to the reader and with the other he typed some sort of passcode. Oddly, when I tried to look at what keys he was pressing, the keyboard would vanish until his finger left the area it was in. The keyboard had a female, strangely robotic sounding, voice that told us we could enter. A slot opened in the wall next to the door. Two cards on necklaces like Mikey's were dispensed. One had my picture, name, and all my information. The other had the same thing for Sean. I grabbed mine and strung it around my neck. I took a deep breath, gave the signal nod to Mikey, and he opened the door.

The room was quite majestic. It had a purple carpet lined with gold going down the middle of the aisle. I say aisle because there were rows and rows of chairs on either side. There was one large throne in the middle. It was made out of electricity, I realized, as I saw lightning strands rush around the chair. In it was the same man from the introduction video, in the exact same outfit. It was strange how that felt like a lifetime ago, and how frightened I felt, but I still acted calm for Sean's sake, but it was really just a couple of hours. As I heard a zipping noise, I turned at swatted at the air near my ear. It turned out to be a glowing ball of energy. They were zipping all over the room!

"They deliver messages for the members of the council. As you can see, we have quite a large council." The "King" said as he chuckled a little to himself. His voice was much more loud and booming than the video had projected. I felt myself vibrate a little on his words, which were long and spaced out. His voice was somehow very soothing. I didn't like it one bit.

"Alright boys, I am going to cut to the chase. You guys are extraordinarily talented. I am going to send you on your first mission with a supervisor, Mikey. He will determine your readiness for more important missions. Recently, the only problems have been Pokemon violators, but when the time comes and other things attack, you will get new forms. Now like I was saying, your first mission will be to find a particularly nasty Rhydon that has been devastating the city of Albany, New York." he said with his booming voice. I couldn't help but feel a little sarcasm in it. I didn't like the way he called us boys, or the way he so easily bossed us around. He was already starting to get on my nerves.

"New York? How are we gonna get there? We're still in California, right? So how are we going to get all the way across the country?" Sean asked skeptically. I couldn't help but notice the tiredness in his voice. It drove me off the edge even more. What right does this "King" have to rush us around like pawns when we are so clearly exhausted?

"Why don't you give us a break first?" I said, louder than I anticipated. Mikey looked at me with a half impressed, half frightened look, and Sean nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I didn't want to be disrespectful, but pardon my language, I feel like crap, and I can tell Mark does too. Can we sleep and then go?" Sean stated.

"Fine, sleep! Come back in the morning when you're ready. Show them to their rooms, Mikey. And to answer your question Sean, we are already in New York." The king snapped. I was surprised by the anger in his voice. Sean gave me a curious and frightened face. Mikey courtly nodded to the king, and then gestured for us to follow him. We walked back across the carpet and out the door. When we were about to start walking, Mikey held out a hand and stopped us.

"Sorry about him guys, but he hates when people don't listen to him. I just want to warn you; don't get on his bad side." Mikey said mysteriously, much less cheerful than normal. He then began to bounce on the balls of his feet, and he was back to normal. "Now follow me to your dorms! There is only one other element vessel here besides the king and I, and I think you guys will be the best of friends! Just don't fight over her! Follow me, please" he said quickly with a wink, and set off down the hall.

We walked behind him, but this time Sean was in front of me. He was limping slightly, like I noticed I must be. I started to doubt my strength. Was I really all that great if a little fireball action tired me out this much? In a real fight, I wouldn't last two minutes!

We reached a door that looked like any other, solid black and metallic.

"You know, you guys aren't weak for feeling tired. Not in the slightest! The first transformation always exhausts you, but it's even worse when people like you use their powers so well. Don't worry about it!" He spouted rapidly, almost like he could read my mind. Sean flashed a smile.

"Hey, thanks Mikey. Don't let the bed bugs bite!" Sean playfully said as we walked towards the door. I could see the flashes of color out of the corner of my eye as Mikey walked away, chuckling. There were two card readers. I looked at Sean and winked. I put my card into the slot, and so did Sean. When I pulled it back out, I heard a satisfying click. I realized it was the door, which was probably unlocking. I put my hand on the handle, and pulled.


	6. Chapter 5

**Sean's P.O.V**

I watched as Mark turned the doorknob and pushed it open. I let out a small gasp. There were only 10 beds, and on the one closest to the door the prettiest girl I had ever seen in my life was sitting, with her dark blue hair tied back in a bun, wearing reading glasses and was engrossed in a book. But I had seen her before.

Lucy Smith. She was the prettiest girl in the entire school, and she and I really close. However, one day she just disappeared. Everyone assumed kidnapping. There was a funeral and everything. I would barely talk to anyone except Mark and my family for about a year after that. Just as I finally started to accept the loss, I got sucked into this whole mess.

"LUCY BEAR!" I screeched as loud as I possibly could. I hoped the walls were sound proof. I jump tackled slash hugged her. She looked up and dropped her book out of shock. She was so surprised, it looked like her face was going to fall off. Her piercing blue eyes and crimson lips were as beautiful as ever. She started to cry and her makeup began to smear.

"Sean! And Mark too! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry I had to go, but as you know now, I was just abducted. I knew we would see each other again! Oh, I missed you guys so much!" she screamed right back. She pulled us both into a huge bear hug. "I assume you guys are the abnormally talented newbies? I am so proud!" she yelled as she pulled us back into another hug. I winced slightly and her expression immediately changed.

"Oh my god, are you guys hurt? WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU?! I AM GONNA PUNCH THAT KING RIGHT IN THE BA-" she screeched.

"Lucy calm down, we're just exhausted from all the training and stuff. Nice to know you care so much, though." I said tearing up a little, "and it's nice to know you're still alive." I began to cry, and so did Mark.

"You guys need to go to bed. Now." She said softly, but I could tell it was a command. I chose the bed next to her and Mark the one next to me. As soon as I slid under the covers, I drifted into a dreamless sleep.

I awoke drowsy, yet much more energized and much less sore. I looked at the clock on the wall opposite to me. It was 3 o clock in the morning. I looked down and noticed that Lucy was fast asleep in my arms. I smiled a little and drifted back to sleep.

**SIDE NOTE: SORRY ABOUT ALL THE ROMANCE GUYS BUT IT IS RELEVANT KIND OF FOR LATER **

I awoke once again, this time to Lucy shaking me from inside my embrace.

"Sean, wake up. Wake upppppppppp!" she whispered to me.

"Okay, okay I'm up," I said a little groggily, yet amused.

"It's time for your mission. I'll get Mark up, you go get some fresh clothes on. The closets automatically stock to your clothing interests, so go crazy." She whispered back as she slipped out of bed and went over to Mark. I barely heard her wake him up gently as I walked to the walk in closet next to my bed. I slid open the door, and turned on the light switch. There were SO MANY clothes! In the end, I ended up wearing a blue T-Shirt, brown jeans, and tennis shoes. In the corner I found a sink with a toothbrush, a hairbrush and gel, and deodorant. I could get used to this! I walked out of my closet freshly primped. I watched as Mark came out of his closet in the same clothes he was wearing, just freshly pressed. Lucy came out of hers in a blue T-Shirt matching mine and a blue skirt with black leggings and heels.

"Alright guys, I am supposed to lead you back to the King's Council room. Follow me. Mikey's already there, don't worry." She said bored. "And please don't worry. I am not supposed to disclose information, but it's the easiest mission ever." She said quietly, as if she was afraid of people overhearing, as we walked out the door. She led us back down the hall, her footsteps radiating beautiful colors on the ground. We stopped in front of the same double doors as before. "All right guys, good luck. No stressing okay?" she said joyfully. She then walked over to me and kissed me on the cheek. "See ya later guys!" she happily said as she walked away. I felt myself blushing furiously, and the place where her lips touched my cheek was burning. After staying silent the entire time, most likely out of shock, Mark finally spoke.

"Dude, did you just get to second base?" he laughed. I laughed too, and it felt great.

"Shut up man," I chuckled. I slid my card into the reader, and Mark the other, as there were two this time, and the fingerprint reader came out of the wall, as well as the keyboard. The same female robotic voice from before spoke in a monotone.

"Welcome SEAN MADISON and MARK WARD. Please place your dominant hand's thumb on the scanner, and apply pressure." Mark and I did, almost in sync, with my right hand and his left. His display switched around so the scanner was on the left. "Thank you. Now, assign yourself a password. Choose carefully, you will need to remember it for your entire time here." I chose 'coolguy24' and I assumed Mark chose 'mew67' as usual. Hey, at least we won't forget them. I looked at him and gave him a thumbs up. "You have been successfully registered. You may enter." The monotonous voice stated blandly. The keyboard and fingerprint scanner slid back into the wall, and the door clicked. Mark and I grabbed a handle on each side, and pushed.

We strolled across the purple carpet once again. To tell the truth, the King frightened me a lot. I just wanted to get it over with. Apparently he did too. Like Mark, he was dressed in the same clothes as yesterday. I wondered if he ever slept. Mikey was standing next to his throne. He waved, and Mark and I waved back.

"I am going to get straight to the point. I already told you the details yesterday, so just follow me," He stated, exhausted. He slid out of his throne and went behind it. I began to follow him, behind Mark and Mikey, careful to avoid the crackling electricity racing across the throne as I ducked beside it.

"Hey man, do you think we'll be able to do this? I mean, if we got so tired from what we did yesterday and they want us to do it again, will we just collapse?" Mark whispered, frightened.

"Remember, everyone has been saying this mission will be really easy. And Mikey even said that was a one time thing. Don't go doubting us now, we're the unstoppable team, remember?" I replied confidently.

"I guess," he whispered, unsure. I frowned a little at his response, but I didn't get to respond. We all stopped in front of a door that looked just like the rest in the many hallways of the Organization. The king slid a card on a string hidden under his jacket into a slot. The door clicked, and opened by itself. I walked in, and was amazed at what I saw. There were many tubes, at least 30, against one wall, all radiating a strange yellow light. Each one was large enough to fit three 6 foot, wide people standing on top of each other, and they would still have room. The other wall held a bunch of computers and complicated looking technology with scientists and doctors behind them. I didn't find that part all that exciting, so I found myself walking towards the glass tubes. As I got closer, I saw they had glass doors built into each one that were camouflaged quite well. The first three tubes' doors opened and I heard some clicking from the computer side.

"Well, go ahead. You will automatically be teleported back when the mission is complete. Good luck guys." He said as he turned and walked to talk to the scientists. I might have heard a little compassion at the last words, but I wasn't sure. And I wasn't sure I liked this King guy very much. I KNOW Mark didn't like him, it was quite obvious when Mark looked at me with disgust. I fought my anxiety down, and his face reminded me of what I said to him about this being really easy. I walked into the second tube, Mark already in his, his face set and determined. Mikey talked to the King for a few seconds, and then jumped into his tube. I noticed I was standing on a sort of metal-glassy-plastic pad that felt strange on my feet. Like slippery, yet stable, while also being spongy. I took a couple of deep breaths, and then gasped as a tornado of yellow particles from the top of the tube came down. The scientists began tapping like crazy. The particles surrounded me, reminding me of the purple tornado in the testing room, and I began to feel nostalgic even though it was only a day ago. I thought about Lucy, and was about to wonder how she was doing, when I looked as I heard a popping sound. Mark had exploded into a bunch of tiny particles, and his, glowing bright orange, were now joining the yellow ones. I looked at Mikey, and he signaled it was okay. As I watched the particles swirl back into the ceiling in shock, everything went black.


	7. Chapter 6

**Mark's P.O.V**

I could feel wet, cold grass against my back and a chilly breeze. I shivered as I slowly opened my eyes. I was laying on a grass bed on a hill, overlooking an enormous city. I turned my head and saw Sean passed out next to me. Mikey was standing in front of me, solemnly staring at the city below. I slowly stood up and attempted to brush the grass stains off my jeans. Mikey turned around and smiled.

"Welcome to New York," he said happily.

I nodded in acknowledgement and turned towards Sean. He was still conked out. I shook his shoulders a little roughly. "Sean wake up," I repeated over and over. I could see his weight shift as he slowly opened his eyes. He groaned and stood up, brushing the dirt off himself.  
>"Do you see there? Where all the police cars are? That's where we're headed," Mikey stated.<p>

I shivered, not just because of the cold, but because I was scared. I shook it off soon enough, and we began to climb the hill downwards. It wasn't a steep hill in the slightest; it was quite flat, actually. When we reached the base, we were in a parking lot for some large building. Mikey tapped a finger on his chin as he gazed around. "That one," he muttered. He turned towards an expensive looking convertible. We sauntered towards it, looking around to make sure there was no one around. I was about to ask him what he was doing, when he punched his hand through the driver seat window. There was no alarm, for some strange reason. He grimaced as he reached around for the handle. He unlocked the car, and jumped in. I stared with awe at Sean. Was he serious? Mikey peeked out from the shattered window.

"Are you coming guys?" he yelled, amused at our stunned faces.

I shrugged and flopped into the passenger seat. He retracted the convertible's top into the trunk, and he was off. It was incredible. He was going along at speeds that would cause any normal car to implode. And when an obstacle got in his way, he swerved just in time. I was stunned. We hit nothing the whole way through. Eventually, Mikey made a sharp turn into an alley way. He climbed out of the roof and stood on the hood of the car. He beckoned for us to be silent and to follow him. I went first, as I was closer, and slid onto the top of the car. I hopped down to where Mikey was, and hoped I hadn't made much noise. I felt Sean's feet plop down on the metal next to me.

"It's time," Mikey whispered. A green circle shimmered into existence at his feet, and slowly slid upwards. It left a trail of bright green energy, blocking our sight of him. When the circle dissipated above his head, he was a bright green Lucario. He hopped off the hood of the car, but did much more than that. He catapulted all the way to the top of the building nearest to us. I gazed wide-eyed at Sean in fear. He did the same. I focused myself, and thought about the form I had assumed in the training room. Mikey peeked over the tip of the building, waiting. After about ten minutes, the circle finally began to form. I could feel Sean's transformation complete before mine as he hopped off to join Mikey. I could feel their eyes on me as the circle slid upwards, a red curtain blocking my sight. After it had disappeared over my head, I flexed my muscles a bit to test them. They felt much stronger. My tail flicked with joy. I kicked off the hood, leaving an indentation, and soared towards the rooftop. I hit the compact roof within a few seconds, and we were all off.

Mikey hopped to the nearest building's roof, and then the next, and the next. Sean went next, and I followed almost immediately. After the fifth roof, we were there. Mikey stood at the edge of the rooftop, almost dangerously close to following, and beckoned us forward. I slowly tip toed to the end of the roof and peeked over the edge. There was a large figure in the center of a circle of police cars in the middle of a small street surrounded by skyscrapers. The actual police hid behind their cars in terror, and were shooting at it. It roared in rage and flipped the cop car closest to it. It smashed the couple of cops bunkering behind it in an instant. I gasped as the car caught fire. I returned my gaze to the figure once more, burning with rage. It was about ten feet tall, and the texture of its skin was... rocky. There were breaks in the body, almost as if it were wearing a suit of plated stone armor. It seemed to be part of its body, though. After studying the figure for a little, I decided it was a Rhydon. I was terrified. It turned around and looked straight at us. Its face showed extreme rage and bloodlust, but its eyes showed confusion. I didn't quite understand this. Mikey nodded to us and leaped off the building. He came flying right towards the figure with his leg extended, as if he was trying to kick it. He shot like a bullet through the air, and halfway towards the figure, his leg became coated in a green-fiery substance. The Rhydon swiftly jumped to safety, and the street exploded in a rain of shrapnel. As the dust cloud cleared, I could make out what was happening. Mikey was confidently crawling out of a large crater in the street, staring down the much larger Rhydon. I steeled myself and hoped the figure didn't notice me as I leaped off the roof as well. I fell face forwards, with my fist out. My surroundings bent as I shot through the air unnoticed, the wind whipping at my face. My stomach felt like it was going to explode, and my body tingled with adrenaline. I willed my fist to ignite, and it did.

The Rhydon turned in shock as I attempted to punch him in the head. However, I tried to swing at the same time, and my fist completely missed, whipping air across his face. I could hear Mikey's hand hit his forehead. The Rhyhorn countered by sliding his horn under me and a brown, rock-textured energy wrapped around it. He thrust his horn into the air, causing searing pain in my back, where it had pierced me, and smoke exploded outwards. I couldn't see anything, but I was still flying through the air. I flew out of the radius of the smoke, screaming as I hit the concrete of the road. I grimaced at my bleeding knees, and pushed myself up. Before I could do anything, however, I heard several shouts. I turned and saw the police force, finally moving from their shock. They were saying something about shooting if I made one more move. I turned towards them with a deathly gaze. They all whimpered and scuttled into the many alley ways scattered across the road. I returned my eyes to the Rhydon once more, and I kicked off of the pavement, charging in anger. I coated my fist once more in flames, and dove into the smoke. I could sense his body shifting in front of me, somehow, and shot ever forward. This time, I didn't fail. My fist met the surface of his rock hard skin, and he was thrust into the ground. His crumpled form began to squirm in anger, and I leaped out of the smoke cloud. It was beginning to clear, however, and I could make out the dark silhouette of the Rhydon, bellowing in rage, as its eyes glowed a bright, menacing red.

I stared upwards at the rooftop, my body still pumping with adrenaline. Sean had a shocked yet determined face, and he appeared to be holding things in his hands. I couldn't make it out from this distance, though. The Rhydon leaped out of the smoke as I was looking away, at a pace way too quick for something of its size. It flew at me like a bull, head down. I gasped in surprise and acted on an instinct. I held out my hands, preparing to meet its force with my own. Its head slammed into my hands with astounding power. I pushed back, and I could feel I was slowly winning. We pushed back and forth for a little, before there was a flash of purple. Sean appeared out of nowhere, standing with his back towards the Rhydon. A trail of blood droplets hovered behind him, almost as if in slow motion. He had two black swords shimmering with purple light in his hands. The Rhydon was frozen mid push, but I felt no more force from his end. I grabbed it by its horn and flipped it over my shoulder, shocked at how I could do that. It smashed into a building with a shower of glass and brick. Mikey ran so quickly I could barely see him. He raced over to the Rhydon's crumpled form. He held his hands above his head, and a green ball appeared. He brought his hands down, and the ball smashed into the Rhydon. There was an enormous green explosion, vaporizing several of the buildings around it. As the giant mushroom cloud cleared, I could make out the scene. At the center of the explosion stood Mikey, as a human, standing over a shivering little boy. I didn't really understand this in the slightest. I ran as fast as I could towards them, Sean in tow.


End file.
